Stellar Force
The Stellar Force is the military of the Trayn Collective. It is made up of the Ground Force and the Stellar Navy. Ground Force The Ground Force is the ground division of the Stellar Force. They are used in planetary invasions and boarding actions, and are also used as peacekeeping forces in extreme cases of crime or unrest. They are lead by the Supreme Commander. Up until 2166, the Ground Force was severely neglected. Now however, they are receiving more funding and new equipment. 'Firearms' The Ground Force uses many different firearms, ranging from small sidearms to heavy, hand-held gatling cannons. HP-115 'Mauler' Pistol The HP-115 'Mauler' is a heavy, standard-issue pistol. The Mauler has a caliber of 5.24 milimeters, with its rounds being fired at approximately 1,500 meters per second. The weapon is rather large, and is a coilgun. It can be easily fitted with silencers, flashlights, and with some modifications higher caliber rounds, up to 6.54 milimeters. The weapon is about half a foot long, most of it being the barrel. On the back of the handle there is a small display that indicates how many rounds are left in the magazine. Standard Mauler magazines can hold up to ten rounds at a time. Extended magazines can also be used, increasing the maximum ammunition capacity to fifteen or twenty rounds. HSMG-25 'Shuriken' Submachine Gun The Shuriken is a formidable submachine gun, widely used in the Ground Force. It fires 1,000 9.93 milimeter rounds per minute, at 1,200 meters per second. The Shuriken is used widely by Trayn law enforcement as well. It has both semi-automatic and fully-automatic settings. It can be fitted with various optics, under-barrel attachments, beyonets, and silencers. It is the weapon of choice for Trayn Infiltrators. ASG-12 'Bonecrusher' Automatic Shotgun The 'Bonecrusher' Automatic Shotgun is a 12-gauge, rapid-fire shotgun used by close-quarters specialists. It can fire at a rate of one shell per second, its magazine holding six shells. It is often fitted with beyonets or under-barrel grenade launchers. It is far more widely used than its more powerful cousin, the HPSG-8 'Shredder' Shotgun. HPSG-8 'Shredder' Heavy Shotgun The 'Shredder' Heavy Shotgun is a double-barreled, 8-gauge, pump-action shotgun used by Trayn close quarters specialists. The weapon is expensive, but devastating. Most of its cost comes from its ammunition, depleted uranium pellets. The weapon is large, and often fitted with beyonets or flashlights. The recoil is enough for even a Trayn to have trouble with. 12-gauge variants also exist, but they are rarely fielded due in part to the ASG-12 being cheaper. HAR-51 'Ravager' Assault Rifle The HAR-51 'Ravager' is a standard-issue Trayn assault rifle. Like most other Trayn weapons, it is a coilgun. Unlike most other assault rifles, it fires .50 caliber bullets. The weapon is highly customizable, able to be fitted with various optics, under-barrel attachments, stocks, magazines, barrels, and even ammunition types; including armor piercing and incendiary. Thanks to its modularity, it can be customized for almost any situation. It is also durable and easy to clean. The weapon fires five rounds per second, and has a magazine that can hold up to fifty rounds. The weapon is absolutely devastating to unarmored opponents, ripping off limbs and in some cases reducing them to clouds of blood and entrails. The weapon is always fitted with a beyonet, which sits on the left side of the barrel and sticks out a good few centimeters. The weapon also has a switch on the side that allows it to be set to semi-automatic or fully-automatic. HSR-80 'Devastator' Sniper Rifle The HSR-80 is a long-range .80 caliber sniper rifle. It is extremely powerful, the recoil alone being enough to tear the arms off of weaker beings. It is often used with armor piercing ammunition, although usually this is not neccesary considering that a regular .80 caliber shot fired from the Devastator is enough to blow off a torso. The weapon fires its round at 1,800 meters per second, fast enough that the bullet can tear through multiple lightly-armored targets before stopping. The Devastator can be equipped with high-explosive or incendiary rounds for taking out vehicles. MGL-47 'Nova' Grenade Launcher The 'Nova' is a large multipurpose grenade launcher. A recent addition to the Armed Force's arsenal, it is capable of being loaded with fragmentation, smoke, or incendiary grenades. Its drum can hold up to eight 40 milimeter grenades. The weapon is semi-automatic, and can be fitted with various attachments. HGC-40 'Hailstorm' Gatling Cannon The HGC-32 Hailstorm made its debut in late 2164. It is a massive six-barreled weapon, that fires 6,000 14.87 milimeter rounds per minute at a velocity of 1,200 meters per second. Due to its rapid rate of fire, the weapon builds up heat quickly, and every so often the gun most stop firing in order to cool so that it is not damaged. The weapon literally rips enemies to shreds as they are crushed under a hail of 15 milimeter bullets. LMG-43 'Reaper' Light Machine Gun The Reaper is second generation of Trayn LMGs, replacing the older LMG-42 which was not widely used. Similar to the Ravager, it fires .50 cal rounds, except the rounds have a higher velocity and the weapon has a faster fire rate, capable of firing up to 1,000 rounds per minute at a velocity of 1,800 meters per second. It is a coilgun, like most Trayn infantry weapons. It is most commonly used with a drum magazine. 'Vehicles' The Trayn employ various ground and air vehicles on the battlefield, ranging from armored personell carriers to heavy tanks. Most vehicles can easily be dropped off by dropships, or their individual parts can be dropped for easy assembly. GS-22 'Venom' Gunship Air-to-ground craft were uncommon in the Trayn arsenal until recently. With the addition of the GS-22 Venom Gunship, the Trayn can rain hell upon enemy ground forces. Armed with two light gatling railguns and eight anti-tank rockets, the Venom is a force to be reckoned with. It is a sleek, black aircraft with two large wings that come out from the top of the hull. On the end of each wing is a large jet engine. The Venom is a VTOL aircraft, and thanks to its twin jet engines it can fly at up to 240 kilometers per hour. The rockets are mounted on the undersides of the wings, while the gatling railguns are mounted on the end of the nose. The cockpit has clear, red bulletproof glass. Venoms are cheap and easy to produce, and have become the mainstay aircraft of the Trayn Ground Force, with at least fifty being produced daily. MBT-98 'Thrasher' Main Battle Tank The Thrasher MBT is a front-line battle tank employed by the Trayn Collective. It is armed with a single 150mm cannon that fires shells tipped with depleted uranium, and one small coaxial gatling cannon. It's armor is made of both chobham plating and titanium. Unfortunately the tank is expensive to produce, which prevents it from as mass-produced as lighter tanks such as the Crusader. LGT-10 'Crusader' Light Gatling Tank Armed with a single small, tri-barrelled Gatling Railgun, the Crusader is capable of shredding enemy infantry and aircraft with ease. The railgun fires 2 kilogram slugs at 10 kilometers per second at a rate of 20 rounds per second. Were it not for power limitations, the railgun could be much more powerful. The Crusader is lightly armored but easy to produce, allowing for large numbers to be deployed as mobile anti-air batteries or frontline attack vehicles. APC-22 'Thunder' Armored Personell Carrier The Thunder is a large APC, capable of holding up to twenty soldiers. It has six all-terrain wheels, and is capable of going up to 80 kilometers per hour. On the top is a single small gatling railgun, to defend the APC against enemy soldiers or light vehicles. It is equipped with a thin layer of chobham armor. Stellar Navy The Trayn's space navy, the Stellar Navy is lead by the Supreme Admiral. They are the first line of defense for the Trayn Collective, and thus receive much funding. They have various ranks. Category:Faction Militaries Category:Trayn Category:GCv2